A Second Chance With No Regrets
by Demon Kitteh
Summary: the Akatsuki defeated the leaf village during the 4th great shinobi war, but thanks to Kakashi's plan Naruto has a chance to live out his life in a different dimension. first story, you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own One Piece or Naruto  
Prologue

The fourth great ninja war had been in full swing for over a year with the allied shinobi forces losing moral as the losses piled up. Then the Earth nation allied with Madara, then water, then lightning, under heavy pressure from the Suna council even Gaara was forced to become neutral in the war. The leaf stood alone. They had been steadily pushed back into a corner, but hope still remained, in the form of the second yellow flash.  
Like it was a job Naruto went out each morning and tore through the Akatsuki army, then came back to rest. However the numbers were near endless as Madara kept making new Zetsu whenever the losses became to high. The village hidden in the leaves was under siege by the Akatsuki.  
Very few shinobi were left in the village, about twenty or so, though they were all quite strong. Tsunade, Gai, Kakashi, the rookie 11, and the Konahamuru corps. with their sensei Ebisu. Even with all their power Defeat was still almost certain.

As Madaras army circled the Leaf village all the remaining defenders marched out to meet them, the sight was almost laughable, less than twenty people against an army of 140,000 strong. And so the two forces charged like an unstoppable tidal wave and the small fishing boat in its way. Immediately Tsunade and Sakura unleashed a barrage of chakra empowered punches, Gai and Lee not be undone began a whirl wind of taijutsu. The other Rookies worked together like a well oiled machine, but the odds were to great, and one by one they fell till only Naruto and Kakashi remained standing.

"Naruto"  
"yeah, sensei?"  
"It's been an honor"  
"back at yeah"

"were gunna die huh"  
"yep, but I'm cool with it after all I've lived a long life by shinobi standards"

"sensei, do you think there's an after life?"  
"guess were about to find out."

And so the two leaped back at the enemy, but even two of the leafs most powerful ninja couldn't contest such a large army.

"Naruto!"  
"What sensei?"  
"fall back."  
"why?"  
"I have a plan."

With the careful application of smoke and stealth the two made tactical retreat, in other words they threw as many smoke bombs as they could and ran like hell while throwing jutsu behind them.

"Now what's your plan sensei"  
"well I figure since both of us are about to die we should just get I over with"  
"what the hell sensei! Have you lost you're mind!"  
"Let me finish, I'm going to use my mangekyo to open a rift between dimensions then you will jump through it and hopefully live to a ripe old age, or the cosmic forces will rip you to shreds but either way it'll cost all my chakra"

"But then all the sacrifice we made will be for nothing"  
"Not exactly, with out the Kyuubi the moons eye plan won't work"  
"fine sensei, if you think it's a good idea, send me through or whatever."

So Kakashi activated his mangekyo and sucked Naruto into the portal,  
His last thoughts as his life force left him were  
'hopefully you're life is better there then in this place'  
With that the copy cat ninja, Kakashi Hatake passed on from this world.

Once through Naruto awoke in a pitch black space unable to move, then suddenly as though a light was turned on the room became white as snow with a rather odd man standing in front of him, this man was about seven feet tall with the largest mustache Naruto ha ever seen it was the equivalent of bushy brow and... Just thinking of his comrades who had fallen brought Naruto to his knees. The large man could sense that he needed a moment so he faded from the room.

Sorry for how bad this was, and believe me I know. But I just couldn't get into this chapter, no this glorified summery. But the idea I have for the story is solid. I'm going to warn you now that the next will be almost as bad as this one except a little bit longer, but after that it should pick up and become more interesting.

If you have any questions leave a review

This is chapter 1 as you can guess. So yeah two for one and all that.  
Chapter 1

Naruto laid on the ground and wept for all the friends he had lost over the years. He couldn't save Sasuke or Sakura even Kakashi had given up his life for him. His god parents were dead, though it had been a few years since Jiriaya had fallen, it still hurt. Even his little brother Konahamuru was gone, but he managed to bring about 100 shinobi with him to the other side. That brought another thought to his mind, was this the after life, a white cell to live out the rest of his days.

"No"

"what, who said that?" Naruto asked as he looked around for where the voice had come from

"Me" and with that the man with the huge mustache appeared before him again

"Ohhhh bushy ossan, what's up?"

"I'm wondering what you're doing here; it's not often I get visitors"  
And with that Naruto told the man his story, from when he was first thrown out onto the streets by the orphanage to when his sensei tossed him into another dimension.

"... And now I'm here"

"That's quite the story young man, oh where are my manners I forgot to introduce my self, I am Gol D. Roger, King of the Pirates. Well I was King..."

"So are we dead?"

"Well I am, not to sure about you?"

"..."

"Got any food?"  
"Yeah"  
"Got any Ramen?"  
"Yeah"

"YOSH, FOOD!"

"I told you about my world now you tell me about yours"

"Instead of the ninja you told me about there are pirates, pirates sail around the seas looking for treasure and what not. Then there is the World government who try to stop them. The Government has control of the marines, they patrol the sea capturing pirates and upholding the peace, under the excuse of absolute justice, though from time to time you may see a marine who follows their own sense of justice However the World Government is extremely corrupt, they allow 'sanctioned pirates to sail around in exchange for 10% of their treasure, and they allow so called 'World Nobles' to take any one they see as a slave.

"Ok I think I understand, pirates, awesome , marines bad, for the most part, World Government rotted to the core.

"That's about right, time for you to go there"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, no sense in you hanging around here for all eternity, go out and see the world, find new comrades, new adventures. But first gifts."

Then he pulled out a orange shaped fruit that glinted and reflected the light out from it, but at the same time pulled light into it like a black hole

"This is a special fruit that will give you a ability, similar to the... Bloodlines you told me about.".

"What power will this one give me?"

"This is the Gin Gin fruit; you'll become a silver man, though you will never be able to swim, and since you have that... Thing in you're belly the effect of eating two devil fruit might not effect you."

"Does it taste good?"

"Hahahaha, not a chance in hell unless you like the taste of burning rubber covered in cat piss."

"Well guess it's now or never."  
And with that tried and true sentence Naruto shoved the fruit into his mouth and swallowed without biting into it yet still he was able to somehow taste it. Then his body was wracked by pain and he liquefied into a puddle of silver, only to reform and liquefy again then reform.

"Who, what a rush"

"Now for my next gift, this is a map with the location of a small stash of treasure I kept in the East Blue, go there, you will find enough to get you to the Grand Line, and some weapons. Oh and take these three letters I wrote, give them to men by the names of Shanks, Rayleigh and WhiteBeard they can explain the world and current events a tad better then I can, after all my information is a bit out of date, hell the whole place could have sunk into the sea and people live on flat bellied sea turtles, if that's the case then you're pretty much fucked.

"Thanks for the help bushy ji-San"  
" Heh no problem kid, go down there and cause some hell for me, oh one more thing if a man named Garp comes after you tell him Roger said thank you, then run like all the fanboys in the world are after you"

Both of them shared a shudder at the last statement, having had to outrun a few mobs of insane fans over the years.

"Catch ya later ossan"  
"ya ya brat get outta here"

Then Naruto fell through the ground and landed painfully in the middle of a war ground a whole lot shorter then he used to be.

'Wonder what that kid will turn out to be' thought Gold Roger as he disintegrated into mist.

Alright that's chapter 1, keep in mind if you right a review that this is my first story I've written outside of school.


	2. Chapter 2

One piece fanfiction chapter 2

So chapter 2 I'm posting this at the same time as chapter 1 if the reviews are good then I'll put up another chapter, even if I don't get any good reviews there'll still be a chapter eventually.

I would like to thank the following people for leaving reviews, any advice would be appreciated

Jgreek

Dragonblaze66

Frytrix

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own One Piece or Naruto

"WHAT THE FUCK" Naruto looked down at himself... He looked like he was 8 again what in the world was going on here, then a large explosion shook the ground next to him, and another, and another, it was like when he fought Deidara. Was that an ice sculpture? Another explosion hit a little to close for comfort and he did what any sensible person would do, run for the hills.

After a few minutes of running he saw a tall man who for some reason reminded him of Shikamaru talking to a young girl. He walked out of his hiding place to see what was going on.

The lazy looking man turned and said "ohh we have a guest, you wouldn't happen to be an archaeologist would you"

"Nope, I'm gunna be a pirate"

"Good for you" the man drawled. "I suggest you get moving Nico Robin, may as well take this kid with ya to"

And then both of them hopped in the boat

"So what's you're name?" Robin asked

"Naruto Uzumaki, and yours"

"Nico Robin"

"That's a nice name"

"Thanks" though her face became just a shade redder

"So do you wanna tell me what happened back on that island"

"The people my village were studying Poneglyphs, which is forbidden by the World Government, so a Buster call was sent to eliminate us. Every things going to be destroyed soon" and then Robin began to cry. Naruto who couldn't stand seeing someone cry pulled her in for a hug. They sat and watched the island of Ohara burn.

Several hours later

after several hours of traveling down the ice track the marine had made the pair arrived at a island.

"Looks like this is where we part ways, Robin"

"Yeah, Naruto"

"Robin, one day we'll see each other again, but till then stay strong ok"

"I'll look forward to it our next meeting Naruto" then she stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Blushing like mad she ran into the throng of people.

Naruto's hand rose to touch his cheek with a small blush he turned around and hopped back into the boat.

1 Year later

Naruto-age 9

Robin-age 9

Luffy-age 6

Naruto had just arrived in the sea of East Blue looking for the treasure Roger had told him about. Over the last year Naruto had filled out a little thanks to a balanced diet and a boost from the old fuzzball. His control over his devil fruit power had increased by leaps and bounds. He could pull the silver out of almost any thing, it was the main reason he was able to eat as well as he did.

There off in the distance was a blurry outline of land.

"LAND HOOOOOO" he shouted at the top of his lungs

A few minutes later

On the island Naruto searched for the cave where Roger had hidden his treasure, farther and farther he went till deep in a forest he found what he was searching for a small cave that seemed black as pitch.

Creating a sword of silver he used a fire jutsu and superheated it

"This would make a great attack" he commented lightly. He walked into the dark abyss of the cave, bent almost double, till the cave widened suddenly and he found himself in a large circular room full to the top with gold, jewels, books, maps and a case of small ornate boxes.

"Good lord, how rich was this guy he called this a small stash. This stuffs all high quality to, OHH MY GOD THAT DIAMONDS THE SIZE OF MY HEAD" then he jumped head first into the pile swimming like it was water.

After the euphoria wore off he decided to check the boxes in the case. When he managed to open the first box he nearly dropped it in surprise. There were 3 devil fruits in front of him, assuming each box had one in it.

'Yo fuzzy'

'WHAT DO YOU WANT GAKI, I WAS NAPPING' growled out the fox sleepily

'What are the odds of me being able to eat another devil fruit'

'WITH YOUR INFERNAL LUCK FAIR TO EXCEPTIONAL, THOUGH IT MAY TAKE A FEW DAYS FOR YOU TO RECOVER.'

"YOSH I'm gunna eat one"

'CAREFUL, I WON'T BE ABLE TO HOLD YOU TOGETHER IF YOU EAT MORE THEN ONE' the fox warned

"But I can't tell what they do"

'CHECK THE BOOKS' the Kyuubi growled

"Good idea" searching the books shelves he came upon a book titled 'Devil Fruits and how to identify them' By Dr. Vegapunk.

'Well that's convenient' thought Naruto

After rifling through the book for several minutes Naruto matched the picture to the fruit in his hand. It was the logia type Hagane Hagane but since he already had a logia that one didn't do him much good. The next one was a Zoan type the Neko Neko model: tiger

"Might be useful but not really my thing"

The third fruit was a paramecia the Hone Hone fruit, a paramecia that allowed the user to control the bones in their body. It allowed for the bones to be turned into weapons, hardened, or shot out of the body.

To be honest it reminded him of Kimimaro, one of his many enemies that held a similar past as him.

"Well I already have a logia and I can turn into a fox thanks to the Kyuubi, so Hone Hone here I come". Then he swallowed the fruit, felt pain wrack his body and passed out.

When Naruto awoke he heard a commotion outside the cave, the sound of many people partying and what sounded like a cow being butchered.

Being the adventuras person he was, it sounded to him like a good idea to go see who was on the island. As he left the cave though he began to rethink his stance, there in fronton him was one of the most terrifying sights he had ever seen. Four people stood at the door. One was fat enough to put Choji to shame. Another had the strangest lips he had ever seen in his life, almost like a fish. Another one of them looked almost lazier than Shikamaru. The last man however was the most frightening, he wore a black cloak that concealed his whole body except for his head, three scars marked his face and a mop of blood red hair sat on top of his head covered mostly by a straw hat, along with a gaze of steel.

"How did you find Captains treasure?"

Well I know I'm not the best writer but this site needs more One Piece fan fictions. I recently read a story where Naruto gets Hone Hone powers, but by then I already had it worked into the skeleton of this story( pun intended). So my apologies for unintentionally copying that, though you're story is really good if you're reading this, it's called 'Adventure of a life time'. I'm getting into the beginning of this story now so ideas are flowing a bit better, that means fast updates. As you might have noticed I made Luffy older and that goes for the rest of the crew except Franky and Brook


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece fanfiction chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Frankly I'm surprised at how many views this story got last time I checked it was at over 800. I took the advice people gave me to heart and tried to add more description to the chapters, let me know how I did.

3 years later

Naruto

After his meeting and subsequent partying with Shanks, Naruto had grown stronger by leaps an bounds due to his learning Haki, it was almost like focusing chakra except twice as strong, pretty soon he'd be as strong as Tsunade baa-chan At first Shanks had been skeptical, the whole empty white space with a man who had been dead for over a decade, but the letter seemed to clear everything up. After a few days Naruto's training began. For one month he trained with Shank's crew, till they continued on their journey through the East Blue. Though his training didn't stop there, he had trained to master his skills before continuing to the next island, Konomi Island famous for it's mikan groves.

Sea outside Cocoyashi village

Naruto had created a small boat for himself out of bones to get him to the next island, it would have gotten him there, except he was shot out of the water by a large ship with a swordfish jolly roger. Quickly he jumped up into the air and ran along the water till he could jump onto the ship, there he was me with a strange site, a large group of half men half fish people of all kinds, there were sword fish, octopus men, all manner of fish, some of which he'd never even seen before.

"Look here boys a filthy human for us to have some fun with" out of the crowd the tallest of all the fish men stepped off of a weird throne made of coral, he was at least 8 feet tall and extremely muscular, his skin was a deep blue with two red tattoos.

"Hey what's your problem with me?" Naruto yelled out

"Not you specifically, you're whole race is the problem, you're violent, inferior and selfish." and just as the Blue skinned Fish-man was about to continue his rant Naruto cut him off hopping to take the wind out of his sails.

"Yet you're the one who fired on me for no reason?"

"I'll do more then fire on you filthy human, SHARK ON DARTS". Spinning himself like a miniture tornado Arlong launched himself across the ship to spear Naruto on the end of his nose.

Thinking quickly Naruto jumped in to the air and stuck himself on the mast, turning he fired back with a attack of his own.

"HONE HONE BARRAGE". He then fired ten long lances of bone from his chest at the blue blur that was Arlong, the lances were to slow however as Arlong sunk into the sea, before firing at him again from behind, throwing up a wall of bone to block him Naruto jumped onto the deck of the ship, he was quite surprised when his wall crumbled and Arlong was still standing though he was very unsteady on his feet. Reaching up to his mouth Arlong ripped out a set of his teeth and held them in his hand like a castanet. With his improvised weapon the fish-man rushed Naruto and attempted to grab him with his rock hard teeth. After several minutes trying to strike Naruto Arlong over extended and had a Rasengan shoved into his stomach for his carelessness. The whole crew stared in shock as their captain was blasted over the edge of the ship by a mere child.

"That human defeated Arlong-sama, and made it look easy!"

"What do we do, should we attack?"

"Are you crazy, we'll all die!"

"Some one might wanna drag him out of the water" Naruto interrupted

In a flurry of movement Arlong was put on a cot below the deck and looked at by the ships doctor, meanwhile Naruto had integrated himself into the crew and found out that all pirates no matter what race loved to party"

"So, why did you guys attack me earlier?"

"You may want to sit down, it's a long story. A few years ago we fish men were enslaved for our superior strength and speed, this went on for many years until a fishman named Fisher Tiger climbed the RedLine with his bare hands and freed most of the slaves from the World Nobles. Now the slaves all had a grudge against humans, even some who weren't slaves held grudges, like Arlong-sama, so Fisher Tiger formed the Sun pirates by converting the slave brand of a dragon hoof into a sun and since Tiger was Arlongs hero, this crew joined up with them. Now we raided slave houses and Goverment outposts for many years until, Tiger was... Killed. After that Arlong-sama took his whole crew and separated from the rest of the Sun Pirates."

"That doesn't tell me why you tried to shoot me"

"I'm getting to that, after the death of his idol Arlong-sama had nothing to hold him back from killing humans for no other reason then that they were human, after a rampage on a island where he slaughtered many humans, he was stopped by a Marine named Borsalino and thrown into Impel Down, when he was released eventually he decided we should leave the Grand Line and conquer the East Blue. Since you're Human we figured we would just kill you, but you have our sincerest apologies, gomen."

"I'm gunna go out on a limb and say you wouldn't apologize if I was weaker then you"

"We fish-men respect strength and you have that so you also have are respect"

"Urrrgghh!"

"ARLONG-SAMA!" the whole crew yelled out as he awoke

"What happened, the last thing I remember was fighting that human... Where is that human?"

"Right here" Naruto said with a little wave

"You actually defeated me, I've only been beaten twice by a human, and that weird ball you hit me with. Was that a devil fruit ability?"

"No, thats just something I can do like how you can pull out your teeth and use them as weapons"

"Though you do have a devil fruit, hmmmm, how would you like to join my crew kid?"

"No, but you can all join my crew" Naruto deadpanned

"Why would we join you're crew, you don't even have a ship"

"You raise a good point, I need a ship, do you have any milk."

"Why milk" Arlong questioned

"Well I'm a Bone man so if I have more calcium in my system my powers are more effective and I need all the help I can get for this" explained Naruto

"And what exactly are you gunna do?"

"I'm going to make a ship"

"NANI" the whole crew yelled

"C-can you really do that?" a manta ray fish-man stuttered out

"probably, yeah"

"Hatchy, summon Mohmoo and get six liters. Have you ever had seaking milk kid?"

"Never tried it"

"It's the best tasting and most nutritious milk in the world, except only a fish-man can harvest it, worth a fortune too". After a few minutes of waiting and ironing out terms for joining the crews together. Hatchan returned with a few large buckets full of a thick cream colored liquid. As Naruto drank down all of it he let the flavors wash over his tongue, it was thick, like very heavy eggnog, and he felt power flood his body as the calcium was absorbed.

Naruto pointed his hand at the ocean and intoned. "Hone Hone ShipWright". From his hand the keel of a ship extended then huge ribs grew out from the sides, spreading out to form a deck while the inside flowered out to form rooms and halls, six masts formed out of the diamond hard bone with a thinner, lighter bone membrane forming the sail. The ship was massive, more than twice the size of the legendary Moby Dick, owned by WhiteBeard a Yonko pirate. Needless to say the Arlong pirates were stunned by the size of the ship.

"YATTA, I have a ship, wanna join my crew now?"

"Kid I was planning to extort from the island across the way, there I'll easily get a couple million a month, then I'll send you the money to outfit you're ship. Once the ships been outfitted my crew will join yours, unless you have a problem with that?"

"Hahahahaha, no complaints here Arlong. Just don't take to much from them"

"Shahahahaha, very well, you're alright for a human Blondie!"

1 year later

After getting quite a few stares from other pirates and common folk Naruto had gone back to the island with Rogers treasure on it to put the massive ship to rest in a large cave he had found that went right under the island. After creating a new smaller ship to travel around East Blue. As he made his way over the ocean a large ship resembling a big top circus tent came into view. He could here the sound of music and partying from the ship, never one to resist a fun party, he paddled his ship towards it and climbed aboard.

And thats all folks.

Now Naruto has a ship and his first ally.

For those of you who are fans of Arlong like myself, I hope you enjoy that he's in the story, though I couldn't get his character right. If any of you have a problem with how Naruto condoned Arlongs extorsion, well he's been trained to kill since the age of 6 and fought in a war,killing hundreds, he's not exactly Mary Sue. As for why I had Naruto make such a huge ship, Naruto just is the type to go overboard with that kind of thing, plus if you could make a huge ship like that wouldn't you? On the topic of the ship, if I could get some ideas for the name it would be appreciated.

My basic plan if you hadn't guessed was for Naruto to travel around East Blue gaining followers, in other words all of Luffy's enemies. Though the one person I refuse to see in Naruto's crew is Don Krieg, his men yes but the tyrant himself no. Also I'm wondering if I should make Naruto a SuperNova or not, hmmmm, still have to decide.

Any way review if you want but please no flames, constructive criticism is great but saying, "I fucking hate you're story and you should die in a hole" is just not ok, if you give a legitimate reason for that then well... You have you're opinion, thought I'd get that out of the way early on.


	4. Chapter 4

One Piece fanfiction chapter 4

I would like to send out a special thank you to Uzunaru999 for giving me a few ideas for the ships features.

If you can please leave a review, I need feed back on this story

ON WITH THE SHOW!

On the circus ship a crew full of performers danced around and sang jolly pirate songs, there was even a lion jumping through hoops and doing handstands in a corner. As Naruto integrated into the party he somehow ended up in a drinking contest with a big nosed clown.

"You're only the second person whose ever matched me drink for drink, Buggy" Naruto said with a slight slur

"Who was 'hic' the other?" Buggy asked back with a even thicker slur

"A pirate by the name of 'Red Hair' Shanks"

"SHANKS"

"Do you know him?"

"No him, we served on the same ship back in are apprentice days till we parted ways, I even asked him to join my crew but he refused, and now look at 'hic' him one of the four emperors, a Yonko, while I'm nothing but a washed up has bin trying to etch out an existence" after his drunken tirade Buggy seemed to deflate into his seat.

"Tell ya what Buggy, join my crew, I'm gunna conquer the Grand Line and to do that I need a powerful crew"

"Do you have a ship?"

"Ohhh ya a huge ship, the size of a small island" Naruto bragged, he was quite proud of his ship.

"My crew will join yours on one condition, I won't serve unde a weak captain, we'll have a battle and see who is more powerful, whoever wins will captain the crew, gather round men your fates hang in the balance of this battle.

"Very well, prepare yourself Buggy". The two fighters lunged at each other over the table and began to grapple each trying to gain the advantage over the other, when it became clear that Naruto was better at close quarters fighting, Buggy used his devil fruit power to separate out of his grip and reform a few meters away

"You are quite strong Naruto, but my devil fruit makes up for our power difference"

"Gin Gin Blade" Naruto gently intoned as his hand formed into a long sword, though he was surprised when his slash passed through Buggy.

"So you posses a devil fruit, but I'm a Bara Bara man, so you're slashes won't effect me"

"hmmmmm, perhaps if I do this" lifting his sword to his mouth and focusing his chakra to his lungs and throat he breathed out a slim white hot flame onto his sword. "Melting Point". And superheated his sword while pointing it at Buggy. "Does you're power translate to cauteterised wounds?"

"WHO'S NOSE LOOKS LIKE IT'S BEEN CAUTERIZED!"

"Thats not what I said... But well... Hone Hone Capsule". Sending a large semi sphere out at Buggy while he was distracted ranting about his nose, he captured him and let the bone grow out around the clown till he was in a perfect sphere.

"How do you have two devil fruit powers?" one of Buggy's crew members wearing a lion fur costume asked from the crowd

"It's a long story, involving a fifty ton fox, but to the matter at hand, Buggy do you surrender?"

"Hrrr, Yes, I will serve under you captain"

"Great to hear, but I won't need you're services for a few years, so just continue with you're normal pirate routine, and any treasure you find send down to me to outfit my flagship".

"Very well, captain" Buggy saluted to his new blonde captain. "Can we still party?"

"Hell ya". And with that the music started again and all the festivities continued with a much closer sense of comradeship.

After several days of partying the Buggy Pirates headed off towards a nearby town and Naruto toward a new island and hopefully a new Nakama. Leaving Naruto to sail alone to wherever the tides took him, though it was extremely boring. He'd done anything he could to amuse himself, from exercise to playing chess against his clones.

"Uggggghhhhh. I'm so bored of seeing nothing. Ohhhhh a ship, finally" off in the distance Naruto could see a heart shaped ship to his starboard and angled towards it, over the waves he heard someone yell.

"WHO IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN ON THE SEAS"

"ALVIDA-SAMA"

While most people may think Naruto was a complete idiot about all things not involving battle and ramen, which for the most part was true, he also didn't mind seeing a beautiful woman, and if this one was supposed to be the most beautiful on the seas... well it merited looking. Jumping of his ship and focusing his chakra to his feet Naruto walked along the water till he could peak over the edge of the deck... And promptly fell over with only his many years of training keeping him from falling into the water. He had heard that beauty was in the eye of the beholder, but that was ridiculous, this 'Alvida-sama' was the size of a house. Instead of even bothering to recruit her he just crept back to his ship and sailed as far in the opposite direction as fast as possible, little did he know he would one day meet a completely different Alvida.

Once Naruto had rinsed his eyes with salt water to get the image of Alvida out of his mind, he'd continued to sail around East Blue looking for new crewmembers, ot that he had much luck, It was the weakest sea for a reason after all. Though he'd seen many interesting things during his travels through this world, his old friends would have had the time of their lives here. Suddenly cannon fire ripped through the water around him and a few cannon balls tore through the hull of his ship. Jumping from the ship onto the water, Naruto glared up at the ship.

"Why does everyone shoot first and ask questions later around here?" Jumping up onto the rail of the ship he encountered another strange crew, this one seemed to be based on a cat fetish.

"I'm curious, how did you walk on water like that?" a man who was obviously the captain asked

"Tricks of the trade" Naruto replied with a fox like grin

"Well no matter, if you wouldn't mind leaving, my crew and I have a plan to follow out"

"Wait, I've heard of you, you're Kuro of a hundred plans right"

"My reputation proceeds me then now if you wouldn't mind" and then several shooing motions were made which would have been a innocent enough gesture normally... except for the 3foot long blades on each finger.

"Join my crew" Naruto said or more like told the Black cat captain

"Why would I do that?" Kuro asked, though the idea held some merit to him after all if he wasn't the captain of a crew anymore then the marines wouldn't see him as a threat anymore, and he could manipulate this kid from behind the scenes.

"I plan to conquer the grand line, and to do that I need a strategist for my ship, and you're supposed to be one of the most brilliant strategist this side of the new world" Naruto knew he was laying it one thick, but hay a ninja knows how to flatter someone.

"Do you honestly think you could go up against one of the Yonko, or even one of the Shichibukai?"

"I'm not so arrogant that I would assume that I can match up to them yet, perhaps in a few years"

"You show wisdom beyond your years. I'd like to purpose a wager to you"

"Ohhhh, go on"

"I'll join your crew if you can beat me at chess" Kuro said with a cat like smile.

"Even though the odds are stacked in you're favour, that's never stopped me from coming out on top before. If I win you're crew joins my crew, but what do you get if you win? Naruto asked, after all nothing for free

"If I win you will become my subordinate"

"Fine"

"Siam, get my board". The rest of the crew pulled up chairs and set up a table as Naruto and Kuro stared each other down from across the board.

"White moves first" Naruto grinned as he had ended up with black.

And so they went back and forth, attack and counter attack till each had only a few pieces. At this point Kuro was quite worried it was like this boy made a dozen strategies with each move pulling him into situations that looked like he would obviously come out on top, only to have his little wooden utterly slaughtered by Naruto's pieces. Naruto still had his queen too and it was tearing his pieces to pieces (hur hur puns). After a few more moves The unbelievable happened, the infamous captain Kuro of a hundred plans had been put into checkmate.

"I concede defeat, my crew is yours to command"

"Alright well what was your plan earlier?"

"I was planning to fake my death, and then swindle an heiress on a nearby island out of her money"

"Ok, I want you to do that and bring me as much money as you can, if there are any changes I'll send word"

"Very well captain, oh yes if The Buggy Pirates give you any trouble just tell them your part of Naruto Uzumaki's crew, oh yeah I should tell you, a few other crews from round here have sighed on with me, the buggy pirates, the Arlong pirates, you guys and there's a tentative agreement with the first mate of the Kreig armada."

"Very well captain

Naruto age 17

Robin age 17

Luffy age 14

After many years of Arlong, Buggy, and Kuro's crews funneling money to him Naruto had mostly outfitted his ship, all he needed was to adjust the shape, as after scouting Reverse Mountain he'd come to the realization that his ship was to wide to even fit in the river that ran up reverse mountain, so he had manipulated the shape of his ship to be more streamlined, though still easily twice as wide as most other ships. Very soon he would gather his crew and sail through the Grand Line... straight to One Piece.

3 years later

Naruto- age 20

Robin- age 20

Luffy - age 17

Zoro- age 18

Sanji- age 17

Usopp- age 17

Nami- age 16

Chopper-age 15

"Alright I'm ready to begin my journey, I'M GUNNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES"

"hehehe, do you think he'll be ok mayor"

"he'll bring shame to us all" Woop-Slap muttered

I really need some suggestions for the name of the ship, coming up with names isn't my strong point.

All right a nice long chapter for ya. I'm really proud of how many views this story's gotten over the last couple of days and thank you to everyone who left a review. For the next couple chapters it's going to be Luffy except the encounters with other pirate crews are going to be a bit different. In one of the reviews someone said I had nothing bad happen to Naruto, my reason for that is, he's still in East Blue so for someone of his level it's not a real challenge. One Piece fanfiction chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

One Piece fan fiction chapter 5

This chapter deals with the shell town episode's. Forgive me if this seems a bit to cannon but I just don't have the time to come up with ideas for every part of the show so I'm pretty much copying this episode

Disclaimer- I don't nor will I ever own One Piece

LUFFY

"So tell me Coby, is Zoro strong?" Luffy asked

"He's feared in East Blue by pirates and marines alike. They say he's a demon in human skin" Coby said with a slight shiver

"When I meet him I'll decide if he's gunna join my crew" Luffy said with complete certainty

"YOU CAN'T DECIDE THAT ON YOUR OWN!" coby yelled

Several hours later. Shell town docks

"So Coby is this the place where Zoro was last seen?"

"Ya, Luffy you have to be careful. I've heard that Zoro's ruthless!"

"Like I said I'll see for myself"

The town seemed normal enough though everyone seemed a bit on edge. The huge tower-thing in the middle of the island seemed to be the cause of it, as for each step they took towards it people became more and more nervous.

"Hey Coby do you think that's where Zoro-"

"Eeep" as soon as Luffy said the famed pirate hunters name everyone on the street dove for cover as though they thought Zoro would jump out and get them.

"That was... Weird"

"It seems Zoros name is taboo here"

"Any way let's head up to the base you want to join the marines, right?" Luffy asked

Yes... but I'm not ready yet, maybe I should wait a while, just so they can't connect me to Alvida, and I heard that Captain Morgan is in charge of this base, and he has a zero tolerance policy to pirates". Then just like with Zoro every one in the street jumped for cover with looks of terror on their faces.

"Hahaha, This is a very interesting town!" Luffy laughed out

"That's strange, I can understand them being afraid of Zoro, but why would they fear a captain of such renown?". After a few minutes of walking the two came to a pair of huge iron gates with the word 'MARINE' written under a seagull.

"This is where we part, Luffy-San" a tearful Coby stated when he looked up from wiping his eyes he saw Luffy trying to climb up onto the wall around the marine base.

"Now where is this 'Demon'?" Luffy asked while looking around

"He's not going to be out in the open Luffy-San, they must have him locked up in a cell somewhere." Coby stated with a small sweatdrop

"There he is!" Luffy said after jumping down from the stone wall

"No way, they can't have left him tied up out in the open". But Coby was forced to eat his words as he looked over the wall and saw the famed pirate hunter Zoro tied to a post in the courtyard. Looking every bit as menacing as his title of 'Demon' made him out to be.

"I'm gunna go untie him" Luffy stated

"Are you insane he'll rip you to pieces!" An agitated Coby shouted

"Don't worry about it I'm strong after all" a carefree Luffy said and just as he was about to jump over the wall a little girl with a ladder beat him to

it, and ran up to Zoro.

"Here Mr. Zoro, I made you some onigiri" the little girl said in a cheerful voice

"Get lost shorty, or the you'll be killed.

"But I made it special"

" I'm not hungry just turn around and go home"

"But-"

"I don't want any. Don't make me hurt you!"

"You shouldn't bully children. Looks like you're still energetic, ehhh Roronoa Zoro."

"why are all the people around here so weird?". Luffy said with his typical child like innocence.

"thank goodness" a relieved Coby muttered "Their marines, i'm sure the girl will be fine". He looked shocked however when the marine in a suit took one of the girls rice ball, took a bite, then spat in on the ground yelling about how it was to sweet and how it needed salt not sugar.

"But I thought it would taste better sweet" the little girl said with tears in her eyes. She started to openly cry when the man knocked her other rice ball to the ground and crushed it into the ground with the heel of his shoe.

"Haven't you read this poster yet? 'anyone caught helping the criminal will be executed' signed Captain Morgan, my father. You there, throw the girl over the wall" the man with the odd chin ordered one of his lackeys. What was surprising was that the man picked up the girl and threw her over the wall, luckily for her Luffy stretched his arms and caught her before she hit the ground. Coby was completely shell shocked by this, he thought the marines were protesters of justice, yet here they were harming the innocent. While Coby was looking after the girl, Luffy went to talk to Zoro.

"Being publicly humiliated like this, are you really strong? I would've busted out in three."

"I'm different then you, I'll definitely survive."

"Heh, what a stubborn guy. Well I'll be leaving then"

"wait. Can you get that rice ball"

"Are you seriously gunna eat this? It's more of a dirt ball now"

"Shut up and give it to me!". Luffy then threw the rice ball into his mouth and Zoro gobbled it up like it was the best food in the world. As Luffy was walking away he heard Zoro murmur.

"Tell her it was delicious" and Luffy walked away with a smile.

Shell town, outside Rika's house

"Really!" Rika yelled out

"Ya he ate everything!"

"Is Zoro really an evil guy like they say?". Coby by asked

"No, the only reason he's in jail is because he protected are restaurant from Captain Morgans son, Helmeppo's pet, then he threatened to execute us unless Zoro survived one month tied to the pole in the court yard.". When the trio walked inside they could here Helmeppo boasting about how he was going to kill Zoro the next day, until Luffy punched him and almost knocked him unconscious. After Helmeppo left Luffy went back to the court yard to talk to Zoro.

"You wont survive out here" Luffy said in one of his rare serious moments.

"I've survived this long, one more week won't matter much" Zoro replied

"That blond kids gunna have you executed tomorrow, so I'm going to untie your ropes and you'll be my comrade"

"Hey you can't decide that on your own!" Zoro yelled

Completely ignoring him Luffy went on. "you use a sword right and that probably in the base. GOMU GOMU ROCKET". And shot himself up into the air, he went to high however and landed on the roof where a statue of Morgan was being pulled up, and broke part of it off. Luffy in all his single minded determination grabbed Helmeppo and dragged him around half the base before he asked where his room was. After finding the room he grabbed the three swords lying there and jumped out of the window.

Outside

In the court yard Zoro and Coby were facing a firing squad of marines, just as the bullets fired Luffy jumped in the path of the bullets with a huge grin on his face, everyone present thought he was insane till the bullets bounced of of him back at the marines.

"He must have eaten a devil fruit" Morgan said. "None of you are capable of dealing with them so as the greatest man on this island, I will kill them.". Then he made a lunge at Luffy who jumped up to avoid it, everyone was surprised when a huge fissure opened where his axe hand struck. As he started his descent Luffy kicked Morgan in the face with both feet knocking him off balance then hitting him in the chest with a Gomu Gomu pistol. Once he was on the ground Luffy bought off a few more punches, but he was interrupted by Helmeppo.

"Stop right now straw hat, or I'll splatter this kids brains all over the ground!". He lost most of his nerve though once Luffy began to walk closer seeming to not care about Cobys life, btuen hit Helmeppo in the chin with another Gomu Gomu pistol, In a show of underhandedness Morgan rose up to try and cut Luffy in half, but he was intercepted by Zoro.

"Heh, Thanks Zoro"

"No problem, Captain". Once Morgan had been incapacitated all the other marines, in a show of stupidity, threw their swords and guns up in the air and started to cheer.

Rika's restaurant

The two pirates were treated as heroes and given a big free meal. After their meal the conversation turned more serious.

"Where are you two heading now?" Coby asked though he was sad that his friend was leaving.

"Were an our way to the Grand Line."

"WHAT! That place is supposed to be a pirate graveyard, the two of you couldn't survive there in a hundred years" Coby yelled once he said that the rest of the marines from the shell town base walked into the restaurant lead by a rather tactrin man with a green bandana.

"Is it true that you are pirates? Because if that is the case we must ask you to leave". The man said though it clearly was out of duty not request

"Very well, let's go Zoro" As Luffy got up to leave the marines attention was drawn to Coby.

"Are you with them?"

"No, merely traveling for a short while. But sir, I WANT TO BE A MARINE!". Coby yelled out

"The marines life is a dangerous one, are you prepared for that?".

"YES, SIR!" Coby yelled with a salute and a smile"

Meanwhile Zoro and Luffy set sail for a new island and a new Nakama.

That was just terrible to write, but now it's done. It's actually harder then I thought it would be to follow canon


	6. Chapter 6

One Piece Fan fiction

Chapter 6

Now the story begins to separate from canon, with the appearance of Buggy the Clown and his mysterious 'Boss'

- Luffy and Zoro had been sailing aimlessly for several hours and Luffy was getting bored, after all men is his family were men of action not waiting, needless to say once he saw a huge bird flying above them he figured he kill two birds with one stone and eat it while the flying would relive his boredom.

"Hey Zoro, I'm gunna go catch the bird" Luffy said as he grabbed the mast to propel himself up. "Do you think you can actually reach that?" Zoro asked

"Probably, GOMU GOMU ROCKET!" And he shot up into the air, strait into the bird's beak. "Zoro, HELP ME!" The bird kept flying farther and farther away as Zoro rowed as fast as he could.

- Orange Town –

"You better give us that map back!"

"Grab the thief!"

"Get back here!" The three pirates were chasing an orange haired woman down the streets of the diarrhea town, till a scream from up above distracted all four of them.

"Ahhhhh" BOOM, Luffy fell to the ground and kicked up a huge dust cloud blinding everyone.

"Who the hell is that?"

"That was AWSOME!" Luffy yelled in exhilaration

"Hey boss thanks for coming to rescue me, I'll leave these guys to you". Nami said while running away. Luffy decided to just go with it and knock the three pirates out. When the girl looked down from the building she was hiding on, she was quite surprised to see Luffy still standing with three members of Buggy's crew unconscious in front of him.

"Wow you're pretty strong, how would you like to team up with me?" The girl asked

"I don't even know you're name"

"I'm Nami, the best navigator you'll ever meet" the newly named Nami said with a thumbs up, obviously pleased with Luffy's exhilarated expression.

"No way, I need a navigator on my ship." Luffy said with his ever present thousand watt grin on his face.

"Well let's head to my place and iron out the details". Nami said with an equally huge smile. Buggy's ship

You're telling me they still haven't caught the thief". A clown like pirate said from his small pavilion.

"Not yet, but I'm sure they'll find her soon". A quavering grunt said while trying to look anywhere but at his captain's nose.

"What I still want to know is how she got her hands on that chart, after all it was to be a gift to the boss, without it we can't sail the grand line as effectively, if the boss hears of this he'll have my nose on a platter". The man said more to himself then to his subordinate.

"Don't worry about that captain Buggy; we'll find the girl soon"

"Well I see a lot of talking and not a lot of 'flashy action' SNAP TO IT"

"YES, CAPTAIN BUGGY Orange town Luffy sat at a table in a rather large house eating sandwich after sandwich, while Nami looked on in awe at how much food he could consume.

'Gulp' "So do you live in this big house all by yourself?" Luffy asked in between bites

"This isn't my house; I'm just staying here for the time being. Everyone left this town cause of captain buggy, so I figured I may as well not let this place go to waste". Nami said

"So you're just a petty thief." Luffy said with his usual bluntness

"How rude, I only steal from pirates" Nami said as though it was a big difference.

"Thief's a thief, as far as I'm concerned, now do you wanna join my crew as a navigator or not". Though as soon as he said Nami's face darkened.

"Your 'crew' does that mean you're a pirate?" Nami asked while her hand edged toward her separated staff.

"Ya, but were good pirates, not like some others" Luffy said as though it were obvious.

I don't care, there's nothing I despise more than pirates." Nami said as she walked away.

"Meh, you're loss." Luffy mumbled while going back to his all important task. Of stuffing his face. As Nami looked out the window to the street she could see half a dozen clown motif pirates running around searching for her. Perhaps she could Gain their trust if she took this pirate as a hostage, give up the map and steal it back.

"Maybe I'll join you, but you'll have to do something for me first". Nami said with her best puppy dog look, which Luffy was oblivious to.

"Sure I'll do anything!"

"Ok stand still for a second" Then she wrapped him up in rope and dragged him through town until she reached Buggy's camp.

Buggy's camp

"CAPTAIN BUGGY, the thief is back, and she has a prisoner!" Another henchman yelled while he ran up to the pavilion. When buggy leaned out he was greeted by the sight of one of those straw abominations that his rival Shanks always wore, and a very pleased looking orangette.

"Captain Buggy, I've captured the Thief and brought the map back to you. I would also like to join you're crew!" Nami said while shoving Luffy into the dirt.

"Not that I don't appreciate this, but why"

"He can't take anything seriously; it gets on the nerves after a while"

"Gyahahahaha, you've got spunk, I like you, and of course you can join my group". Buggy laughed out upon noticing Nami's look of confusion at the term group he decided to enlighten her.

"I'm the captain of group three in the silver pirate armada; most other pirate captains around here are also group leaders"

"There's someone strong enough to unite the pirates of East Blue?" Nami said in complete wonder, he probably had lots of treasure...

"What do you call yourself?"

"I'm Nami"

"Now then everyone, a party in honor of our new friend, NAMI" Buggy yelled out while his crew began to do tricks and devour the banquet in front of them, while all Luffy could do was watch from the cage he was being held in and watch as his precious meat was devoured.

"What a flashy party, but it could use something, explosive. Men prepare the Buggy balls" Several of the clown pirates snapped to attention and wheeled a huge cannon from behind Buggy's tent, while another rolled a big red ball into the barrel.

"It's ready captain"

"Light it, blow the town to smithereens" Buggy ordered. One of the pirates lit the fuse and all the rest of the crew covered their ears then...BOOM! A huge flash went off followed by the sound of a thunder clap as a whole row of houses was obliterated.

"Ahhhhh. How Flashy, Nami, I have a test for you. I want you to fire a Buggy Ball at your boss, to prove you're loyalty to your new captain.

The crew then began chanting

"Fire"

"Fire"

"Fire"

"Fire"

Nami however couldn't quite do it, if her shaking hands were any indication.

"What's wrong? You're hands are shaking, but that's what happens when you battle pirates with half assed resolve" Luffy said in a moment of seriousness

"The resolve to what, kill someone in cold blood?" Nami asked disgusted at pirate's way of thinking.

"No, not that. I mean the resolve to lay you're life on the line". Luffy said with the smile that most D's shared when death was almost certain. Nami gasped when someone stole the matchbox from her hand.

"Come one girl quit being such a tease". Striking a match he moved to light the canon, but he was rewarded with a wooden staff to the head courtesy of Nami. It was in vain however as the canon had already been lit. Several more goons rushed out from the crowd, these ones, learning from the last ones mistake dodged the first swing and blocked the second, only for Nami to run around them and grab the fuse with both hands to put out the flame.

"AHHHHHHHH" Nami yelled put in pain while Luffy looked on with slight admiration at her bravery. From behind the goons rushed at her exposed back, only to be blocked by two swords.

"Zoro, you made it!" Luffy exclaimed

"Not very fair, teaming up on a defenseless girl". Zoro said while holding back half a dozen pirates with his two sheathed swords. Throwing them away, he started walking away from them towards Luffy's cage.

"So you're the pirate hunter Zoro, if you're hear for my head you'll have a hard fight ahead of you" Buggy said with confidence, after all why would the bounty hunter be here if not for him.

"Not interested, I'm just here for my friend". Zoro said causing the entire crew to face fault.

"But I am interested, if I kill you my renown in this area will increase drastically" Buggy said while flipping out a half dozen knives and rushing him, Zoro smoothly turned and lunged with his own blade. When they met Buggy left in four pieces while Zoro sheathed his blade. Zoro, Nami, and Luffy were surprised when the entire crew began to laugh like seeing there captain get minced was the funniest thing in the world, Zoro was surprised once again when he felt a blade slide through his abdomen.

"Ahh, the devil fruits are truly a wonderful thing, I'm a Chop Chop Man and I'll never fall by the sword!" Buggy said calmly reattaching his arm and leg. Zoro elapsed to the ground in pain.

"Damn, let my guard down" Zoro muttered out through clenched teeth. Buggy just cackles in the background at his pain.

"That was a cowardly move, stabbing him the back, you big nose!" Luffy yelled out, while Buggy's crew face faulted.

"DIE A FLASHY DEATH" Buggy yelled out while throwing his fist, ready to stab the immobile Luffy in the face, everyone was surprised when Luffy caught the blade in his mouth and snapped it with his teeth.

"Buggy when I get outta here, I'm gunna kick your ass. Zoro." Luffy exclaimed while staring at his first mate intently. Whatever he was trying to get across as Zoro jumped under the barrel of the canon and used all his strength to flip it over to face the Buggy pirates.

"Light it" Zoro grunted out Nami catching on to what they had planned and lit the canon which would blow the pirates into oblivion.

"No I can't die like this, the boss needs my crew's strength, I refuse to die here" Buggy yelled in panic as the buggy ball shot out at his crew. Zoro capitalizing one the interruption, attempted to pick up the stone floored cage, only for a spray of blood to erupt from his wound.

"If you keep this up, your guts will squirt out" Nami commented

"Then they'll squirt out, I'll save Luffy no matter what." Once Zoro picked up the cage he began to pull the cage into the town, while Buggy planned his revenge under the rubble.

Its been a while since I updated, and it'll be a while till my next one, ill be camping for the next 3 weeks, but ill continue writing while im up there, at least 2 chapters. If your bored check out my new Code Geass story. as usual feedback is appreciated.


End file.
